


Entwined

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Jensen/Danneel/Jared threesome [6]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This threesome thing has been happening for a while, but everything changes tonight when Danneel trusts Jared with an incredible thing, and Jensen opens up for them all.</p><p>This is part of <a href="http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/tag/awesome%20threesome">my threesome verse</a>, but you really don't have to be caught up to get this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

Jensen often wonders how they got here. It’s been a year now of he and Danneel with Jared. And not just with him … carnally. But _with_ him, complete with tender touches outside of the bedroom, care in each other’s glances, and absolute trust.

Which, Jensen supposes would explain how they got right here, right now. Danneel has placed her trust in their hands. Or more specifically, Jared’s.

Jared is sitting at the edge of their king bed, one he often shares with them. Jensen can already imagine the three of them twisted together with a sheet thrown haphazardly by the end of the night. He can visualize just how each of them will be worn out and uncaring of hot, sweaty skin touching everywhere.

He figures it’ll be a nice ending to what he thinks will prove the ultimate trust.

So Jensen smiles over Danneel’s shoulder to Jared, even when Jared’s eyes are focused right on Danneel’s. She’s standing in between Jared’s legs, holding his hands with their fingers twined, and he’s murmuring something low and sweet, comforting, while rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

Jensen hears a hushed _I'm gonna take care of you_ followed by Danneel’s tiny hum in return. A burst of warmth fills his chest; he knows they all love each other to some degree, but hearing it never ceases to surprise him.

Danneel turns to Jensen and heaves a big breath, drawing his attention to the royal blue bra barely covering her chest. The color’s bold, like her, but the lacy fabric is dainty and feminine, which he thinks also says a lot of her right now. She looks nervous with her eyes drawn down and lips twisted up in one corner.

Jensen smiles reassuringly, gently holds her face, and leans forward for an even gentler kiss. “We don’t have to,” he whispers. “We can just be a regular ol’ vanilla threesome.”

She smiles a little at his joke then shakes her head and takes another deep breath. “No, I want to.” She flinches when Jared’s hands run up her sides, but she lets out a shaky laugh and takes another calming breath.

“Honey, you’re gonna hyperventilate,” Jensen says.

“His hands are so big.”

“I thought you liked that about him.”

Jared chuckles and keeps running his hands over her skin in soothing circles. She closes her eyes and mumbles, “It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?”

His heart twists for her. They’ve talked about this plenty of times, mostly in the heat of the moment, her asking for them both. There has only been one serious conversation about it that came on the heels of Jared dropping a joke at breakfast one morning that he wanted to memorize Danneel’s every nook and cranny.

Jensen rubs her shoulders and promises, “We’re gonna take our time.”

On her nod, they do. Jensen slowly kisses her, taking the time to explore her mouth in a tender way while Jared lowers her matching panties and helps her step out of them. She hums into Jensen’s mouth with his loving kisses then makes a quick noise when Jared presses her torso forward. She breaks the kiss with a wince and Jensen moves to her side, nuzzling her shoulder and watching Jared press a lubed finger against her ass.

Jensen knows that feeling well. Jared’s fingers are long, wide, and large-knuckled; he doesn’t often take his time with Jensen, but they both kind of like it that way. Jensen can see how Jared carefully presses in to the bottom knuckle and turns his palm up. Jensen’s own ass clenches with sense memory as his throat gets thick with want. Want to see Jared continue, to feel those same fingers inside him, whichever. He wants it all, but he can be patient, has to be for Danneel.

Years ago, in the early adventurous times of their relationship, he and Danneel had done this. It didn’t go well, both a little drunk to really master it. They’d gone for ten or so minutes, trying to find the right positions, but it never worked and ended in them finishing with good ol’ missionary. They’ve found enough ways to keep each other happy over time that they’d never revisited it.

Jared makes them consider a lot of new things, or retry old ones. 

Jensen watches Jared’s forearm flex as he fingers Danneel slowly and turns his wrist from side to side. He glances to Danneel and finds her biting her lower lip and clenching her eyes shut. Stroking her far cheek, he shushes her and kisses her jaw.

“I’m okay,” she whispers. “It’s fine.” Then boldly adds, “I want more.”

Jared gives Jensen a heated look and Jensen feels it down to his toes. He rocks on the balls of his feet as he watches Jared pulls his hand back, slick up his index and middle fingers, and push them both inside her. She whimpers and grips Jensen’s elbow, but in due time, she rocks her hips back to Jared’s hand.

“That’s it, darlin’,” Jared drawls. He grabs her hip and lightly pulls her back onto his hand. “You’re doing beautifully.” She follows and soon enough, asks for a third.

It’s then that Jensen can see Jared’s flushed from his neck down his chest and breathing tightly. Jensen knows what that means by now; Jared is fighting himself to not rush, to do right by Danneel, and Jensen thinks he loves Jared just a little bit more knowing that.

Holding his breath, Jared adds three fingers and moans with Danneel and it looks like half his hand is buried inside her. Jensen can’t even fathom how it feels for her, this new sensation of being full on Jared’s large, masterful hands. 

“Oh, darlin’, you look so good,” Jared murmurs. “Stretched on my hand, damn, baby.”

Danneel’s panting now, chest rising quickly with each breath, and she tips her head back as she rocks her hips a little faster. “God, Jared,” she says in a rush and flinches. “Do that again, right there.”

Jared flicks his wrist and she flinches a few times over as he continues doing whatever magic he’s found with his fingers.

Jensen can barely see straight, lungs struggling to breath and his heart pounding hard through his body. Now he’s thinking _he_ may hyperventilate before they even get to the main event. He can’t think straight either, and before he’s even made up his mind, his hand has drifted down her belly to rub her pussy. He runs his fingers through her wet heat and she whimpers and leans against his side with a curse.

“I wanna fuck, I need to,” she whispers. She twists to set her hand on Jared’s shoulder and they share a heated look. Jared licks his lips and she smiles on a harsh breath. “Baby, I want you now.”

“Okay, yeah, right,” Jared mumbles like he’s too excited to really believe it. He shuffles back a little on the bed, pulls on a condom, and slicks his cock. As Danneel leans back to him, he guides her with a hand back on her hip then slowly brings her down with his cock sliding into her ass.

She whimpers and shifts until she can settle on his lap while Jared wraps his arms around her waist and ducks his face into the curve of her neck with a cut-off noise. Jensen almost can’t trust what he’s seeing, but he knows it’s monumental. They’ve joked plenty of times that Jared is obsessed with her ass and that she likes to tease him by hopping into his lap and grinding on him, but this is it. This is the real thing, and they’re all going to be together, at once, with Danneel.

“Christ, you two,” Jensen says reverently and combs a hand over each of their heads.

“C’mere,” Danneel insists. She grabs his hand to pull him around in front of her. “I need you to distract me.”

Before he can ask what he can do to help, she palms his dick through his underwear. He’s already half hard and now being touched while Jared is buried in her balls-deep, he could be fully erect and coming in record time if he really thinks about it. Together, they pull his briefs down and she leans forward to suck on the head. Jensen moans and strokes her neck, pushes hair off her shoulder, and keeps on touching as her mouth slides down him.

Slowly, she rocks back and forward, and Jensen forces his eyes open to see Jared holding Danneel’s hips and hitching his own up to her. He’s sluggishly fucking her with his face twisted in pleasure, mouth dropping open with a moan. She echoes it and Jensen does, too, because it’s beautiful to see his two favorite people like this. 

Jared’s hands come up to cup her breasts and his fingers draw down the top of the lacy bra as he plays with her nipples. Jensen’s mouth waters at the sight of her bare breasts. He wants to lick and taste and have them in his mouth, but he can’t at this angle, not with Danneel still gripping his dick and mouthing over it as best she can as Jared fucks her forward.

Instead, Jensen leans down with a hand tight in her hair and kisses her hard, breathing harshly as they messily twirl tongues around each other, both distracted by everything else that’s happening.

Danneel sucks off the kiss and pants against his cheek. “Jensen, please.”

He knows what she wants; it’s easily what he wants. What they all want. He nods and murmurs his assurance as he nudges her back against Jared’s chest. He grabs a condom off the dresser and comes back to Jared leaning back on the pillows at the head of the bed with Danneel pulled back, too. Jared’s feet are on the bed to give him the leverage to fuck her a little faster while holding her up with his hands around her ribcage and legs tossed over his thighs.

“Fuck, baby,” Jensen huffs, and he’s not sure which of them he’s really talking to. Both, really, because the sight of Jared’s dick up in her ass and her slick and on display is just too much to contemplate at once.

His hands shake as he gets the condom rolled on, as he crawls onto the mattress and even when he strokes her clit then runs his fingers inside her.

She pleads for more than his fingers and he abides, always will. He moves up to them and holds the headboard with one hand as uses the other to guide his dick between her wet folds. Once he’s inside her pussy, she whimpers and scrapes her nails over his shoulders. Jensen feels light headed at the notion; they’re both inside her, she’s taking them both. This is the shit that only happens in porn videos; it shouldn’t be Jensen’s life, but then Jared kisses the inside of Jensen’s arm and Jensen is brought back to the present to realize it absolutely is his life. And it’s damn awesome.

Danneel groans as she stretches to adjust to them both. Jared slows his hips and rubs his palm over Danneel’s belly with a hush of reassurance in her ear, and she drops her head back to his shoulder. He sucks along her neck and Jensen slowly rocks forward. All three moan with the movement and he does it again, a little faster and deeper. When she squeezes his neck and licks her lower lip, he pushes up even deeper and gets a satisfied groan out of her.

Jensen’s at an odd angle to do more than cant his hips forward and back, but it’s what she begs of him, so he does just that. He fucks her a little faster, a little harder, and pushes all of them back against the headboard so it knocks the wall.

“Fuck, yes,” she pants. “Break this bed.”

Jared laughs and it makes Jensen, too. Danneel smiles along with them and now he knows it’s perfect and so them. He slides back and in that hard again, grinning when Jared and Danneel both moan.

“C’mon, Jensen,” Jared taunts. He grabs reaches around them to grab Jensen’s ass and tug. “Just fucking fuck her.”

Jensen lets out broken laugh and follows Jared’s orders, happy that Danneel practically howls when Jared gets back into it as well. There’s no real rhythm to it with Jared fucking up and Jensen fucking down into her, but she’s kept happy when Jared brings his other hand between them and brushes his fingers over her clit.

Nothing is slow anymore. They’re all moving fast, taking Danneel with roving mouths over her neck, shoulders, even now her breasts as Jensen folds himself down to suck her nipples until they’re tender and she’s whimpering and writhing on their dicks. Jared’s fingers are rubbing hard on her clit and making her cry out with the want – the need – to come.

Jared sucks at her ear and mumbles, “You gonna come, Danni? Come on our cocks? Us both fucking you at the same time? Just like you always wanted?”

She kicks her head back on his shoulder and groans. “Jared, you’re fucking mouth.”

“Next time our mouths,” Jensen says between uneven breaths.

Jared grins at Jensen as his eyes go dark. “Would you let him eat you out while I licked your ass out?”

“You don’t play fair—God!” she suddenly shrieks. 

Jensen grins back at Jared then snaps his hips hard again, repeatedly to force sharp, little whimpers out of her red-bitten lips. 

“C’mon, darlin’,” Jared drawls low and it cuts through Jensen’s belly. Danneel moans and turns her face into Jared’s neck as she grabs his arm that’s holding one of her legs up and wide open. “ _Danneel_ ,” he says, like a low, dirty taunt. 

She shakes her head and clenches her eyes shut. “Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_ ”

“Just let it go, baby,” Jensen insists. “We wanna feel you come.”

She whines and shivers then asks Jared to go faster. He does, with both his fingers on her clit and his hips fucking her smoothly.

Jensen licks into her mouth and fucks deeper with lengthened strides. She nearly bites on his tongue as she hums and shakes. He pulls back to watch her face tighten up as she licks over her top lip and comes, clenching both of their cocks inside her.

He pulls out, removes the condom, and leisurely strokes his dick. He sits back on his ankles and watches Danneel curl back to kiss Jared. Jared’s still fucking her and lapping his wide tongue inside her mouth as she bounces in his lap with his arm still wrapped around her waist. Then he pulls her down tightly and groans into her mouth as he shutters and comes while still inside her.

Danneel rocks slowly in Jared’s lap and gives little kisses to his mouth, growing softer the longer they go on. She shifts forward, blinks at Jensen, then lazily smiles. “Babe, look at you” she whispers.

“I love you both, so much,” he says in a rush. His heart is beating wildly with emotion and every inch of his skin feels taut. He so overcome with the sensations that his orgasm creeps up quickly and he fists himself in earnest as he suddenly comes with a whimper.

Once his senses return and he can pick his head up to look at them, Jared softly smiles at him as Danneel moves to settle more comfortably against Jared. “I feel bad,” ge says, shocking the hell out of Jensen.

“You feel _bad_?” Jensen asks.

“Me, too,” Danneel says.

Jared’s mouth twists at the corner as his eyes get a playful shine to them. “We were both done too soon to get you off.”

Jensen chuckles. “Trust me, it was a very nice view.” He belatedly realizes he has come all over his chest; he’s a sticky mess and he frowns at it. “I could use a shower, though. You, too, probably,” he adds to Danneel.

She languidly stretches and Jared runs his hands down the length of her torso. “I could go for a nice, hot bath.”

Jensen leans forward and drops a kiss at the corner of her mouth. “That sounds perfect.”

She pats his cheek and kisses him back. “I’ll get it going.”

In a flash, she’s off the bed and to the bathroom. 

“She is incredibly mobile after taking you on,” Jensen mumbles as he watches her move around the bathroom with bath salts then start the water. 

“You would know.”

“I do,” he replies with a smart look to Jared. 

Jared sits up and drags his palm down Jensen’s chest. He playfully says, “So, you love us both,” but the look on his face is hesitant, waiting. 

Jensen realizes that for all he and Danneel discuss what’s happening between them all, carefully consider and map out what transpires, they don’t often do more with Jared than ask. Or sometimes just spring it all on him. Jensen figures they should change that. Starting now, and with enough confidence for the both of them, he nods and replies, “I absolutely do. We both do.”

Slowly, a smile overtakes Jared’s face, lights it up and makes Jensen feel warm all over. Jared runs his hand up to the back of Jensen’s head and pulls him in for a slow, lazy kiss. He hums as he breaks away and nudges Jensen’s forehead with his own. “I didn’t get to do that earlier.”

Jensen smiles and rubs Jared’s shoulder. “I think we have a lot to talk about, the three of us. Just to let you know how you fit right in.”

Jared searches Jensen’s face, but doesn’t get to answer because Danneel is snapping her fingers at them. “C’mon boys, bath’s on.”

Moving off the bed, Jensen tugs Jared’s hand and drags him along to the bathroom. Once inside, Danneel makes a halting noise and pulls Jared’s face down to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him against her body. “Thank you,” she whispers to his lips. 

Jensen feels warm all over, yet again, and slides his arms around Jared’s hips and kisses his shoulder. 

They get in the bath, Jared and Jensen stretching out on either end of the Jacuzzi tub, Danneel leaning back on Jared’s chest and playing with his fingers in her hands. They talk a lot about a lot of things, and by the end, they’re all wrinkled and chilly in the lukewarm water.

Jensen, however, is satisfied. He’s full of love from the two gorgeous people across from him. They all are.


End file.
